Something I Need
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: What started out as an arranged marriage turned out to be exactly what the other was looking for. Title from One Republic's Something I Need


**Yet another idea that had been floating around in my head. I know that Punk as a gangster has been done, but it's extremely hot to imagine him as one. Punk owns himself, WWE owns those under contract and I own the rest. Enjoy!**

Jessica's POV

I stood beside my brother in law Paul and his two right hand men, Dave and Randy. They stood in front of me protectively as the doors open and three men dressed in black walked in, guarding their one. Notorious gang leader Phil Brooks walked passed us and into Daddy's office. As he passed Phil winked at me and I looked down. Randy caught it, his jaw clenching at the sight of Phil's smirk. Paul turned to Randy and Dave.

"Watch her; don't let her out of your sight. She's only 18 remember that, do you understand?" he said sternly.

"Yes Paul." They said obediently. Paul nodded and walked into Daddy's office as well.

"Sit kid, it will be awhile." Dave said to me. We walked over to the uncomfortable furniture that my mother insisted on for show as my Dad made a deal with the devil. You see, while Phil was a big crime boss and was scum on scum, my father was as well. From what I heard lately, my father fucked up and only Phil Brooks could get him out. Of course, every boss had a price and that was why Phil was here today. He was getting what he thought was due. We sat there for an eternity before I spoke to my guardians.

"Can I go to my room?" I asked, thinking of all the homework I had.

"No, your dad said to keep you here. Phil and his men can't be trusted." Dave said.

"But I have homework." I said.

"You don't have to do it, you're graduating in a couple of weeks and if you are in danger of failing your father will just pay you out." Randy said, a slight touch of venom in his voice. I opened my mouth to answer Randy when we heard yelling from the room.

"What do you think he asked for?" I asked turning to Dave, deciding he seemed to be in a better mood than Randy.

"Who knows kid, maybe a couple million." He told me.

"Doesn't Phil have money?" I asked.

"Well, sure. But it doesn't hurt to have more." He told me. I nodded, the three of us returning to our silence. After what seemed like an eternity the doors opened and Paul walked out.

"Jessie, we need you to come in here." He said looking at me, his voice full of emotion. I stood up and walked over to him, noticing his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as I passed him. I stopped and gave him a funny look before he pushed me further in the room.

"Jessica, come sit by daddy." My father said. I did as I was told, staring at the four men across from him, "This is Phil Brooks and his main men, Dean, Seth, and Roman." He said, stopping there.

"Aren't you going to tell her Vince?" Phil said with a big smile. I looked at my dad confused.

"Sweetheart, Phil came here to help me, but he only would help me on one condition." My father said, his voice filling with emotion like Paul's.

"Vince…" Phil said again.

"What did he want Daddy?" I asked, ignoring Phil.

"Your hand in marriage." He said, dropping his head down.

"You agreed?!" I asked standing up.

"We tried everything we could to get him to change his mind, Jessie." Paul said. I turned and looked at Phil.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you sweetheart." He told me.

"Daddy!"

"Baby, I love you. But it's either that or the Carter's come and kill us all!" he said. I pushed past Paul and ran out to the back garden. I hit one of the benches under the large willow tree and sobbed. I was 18 and just signed off to be someone's wife. What about graduation? Prom? College? I threw my face into my hands and continued to sob until someone sat next to me.

"You know, I really don't think I'm that bad." I looked up and to the right to see Phil sitting next to me.

"I'm serious when I say I'm going to take care of you. I promise you, just like I promised your dad that you will have a good life. You'll be happy." He said.

"I'm 18." I said looking at him.

"I know."

"You're okay with that?"

"Would I have asked to marry you if I wasn't?" he asked me. I looked into his piercing green eyes, not seeing an ounce of malicious intent. Now that I was looking, Phil was actually really cute.

"What if I'm not a good wife?" I asked him.

"I'm not looking for someone to take care of me, I'm looking for someone to enjoy my life with."

"By taking away mine."

"Not true, you'll finish school and graduate. I'll be there to see it too." He said.

"Prom?" I asked.

"You can go, you'll go with me though." He said.

"But I already have a date." I told him, thinking about poor Zack.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not about to go watch you go out with a man that's not your fiancée." He told me.

"Technically I'm not your fiancée."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling.

"Yup, I haven't seen a proposal. If you want to get real technical, you proposed to my dad." I said, scrunching my face. He let out a loud laugh.

"You're right." He said.

"So I can go with Zack?"

"Nope." He said, "and mention it one more time, my guys have a new assignment." He said.

"Fine. I guess I'm taking a thirty year old."

"You're taking your fiancée."

"I stand by what I said." I told him looking out at the garden.

"Marry me." He said, placing his hand on my thigh.

"No ring." I said.

"Marry me." He said again, gently squeezing my thigh. I looked up to see Phil holding a white gold diamond encrusted band, with a huge center diamond with two smaller ones on the side. I stared in awe.

"You can't say no." he said chuckling. I lifted my left hand and he slid the ring on my finger. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close as I lifted my finger to inspect the ring. Kissing my temple lightly he spoke gently.

"I promise you, you won't be miserable ever. We'll take this slow and I'll never push you into anything you aren't ready for, except the wedding. You will continue to live here until we do get married. The wedding will be everything you want and more. I'll never cut you off from your family, please don't be scared of me." He finished, pulling my head and tucking it under his chin. As I watched my father and Paul watch us from the office window, I wondered what they were thinking and if this would be so bad. Soon Phil's three men came out.

"Do we have a future Mrs. Brooks?" the one I was told was Dean asked.

"That we do." Phil said, lifting his head from mine. He turned to look at me.

"I know you met them in the office, but they will be your Paul, Dave and Randy once we get married." He told me. I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. McMahon." Seth said.

"Won't be McMahon for much longer. I gotta go babe, but I'll see you soon so we can get to know each other. Your father will give you my number, I already have yours. See you." He said kissing the top of my head and leaving with his men. My father came out seconds later and sat next to me.

"How mad at me are you?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"I never wanted this for you. I tried to keep you separate. I got lucky that Shane wanted nothing to do with this, unfortunately your sister had to marry one of my men, but you…I wanted to protect you from it and now you're marrying one of the most notorious bosses. I failed you sweetheart."

"You didn't fail me. He doesn't seem all that bad." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, before he looked over at my hand.

"That's some ring." He said.

"That it is."

"That's a couple million he spent on you already."

"And he just met me today."

"He's had his eye on you, you just weren't legal and he wanted to do it without kidnapping you and putting you through harm." He said.

"Well that's sweet…I think." I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Your mother is going to have a heart attack when she comes back from Boca."

"If she comes back from Boca." We laughed before standing up and heading back in to make sense of everything with everyone.

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
